jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Juniper Lee's Adventures Series
Juniper Lee's Adventures Series is a new crossover series. Members *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray *Monroe JuniperLee Group 04.jpg|Juniper Lee Akey.jpg|Ray Ray Monroe.png|Monroe Images (12).jpg|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Cenerentola007.jpg|Munk and Mambo 250px-Omi.jpg|Omi Duelo-xiaolin desenho (1).jpg|Raimundo Duelo-xiaolin desenho (2).jpg|Kimiko Duelo-xiaolin desenho (3).jpg|Clay Dojo.png|Dojo 362px-Scamp.jpg|Scamp Angel.jpg|Angel Pikachutwo.png|Pikatwo Thelionking2 399.jpg|Vitani *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (Future Members) *Munk and Mambo (Future Members) *Omi (Future Member) *Raimundo Pedrosa (Future Member) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Future Member) *Clay Bailey (Future Member) *Dojo (Future Member) *Scamp (Future Member) *Angel (Future Member) *Pikatwo (Future Member) *Vitani (Future Member) Season 1 *''Juniper Lee and The Secret of NIMH'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Juniper Lee meets Dumbo'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Juniper Lee meets The Iron Giant'' *''Juniper Lee meets Peter Pan'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Pagemaster'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Happily N'Ever After'' *''Juniper Lee meets Shrek'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Juniper Lee goes to Rio'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Prince & The Pauper'' *''Juniper Lee meets The Hobbit'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' *''Juniper Lee meets Aladdin'' *''Juniper Lee meets The Little Mermaid'' *''Juniper Lee meets The Lion King'' *''Juniper Lee meets Hercules'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park'' *''Juniper Lee goes to Madagascar'' Season 2 *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Quest for Camelot'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Goonies'' *''Juniper Lee meets Pocahontas'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Hocus Pocus'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Juniper Lee meets Lilo & Stitch'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Pokemon the First Movie'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''Juniper Lee in The Adventures of Milo & Otis'' *''Juniper Lee and The Return of Jafar'' *''Juniper Lee gets Spirited Away'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Oliver & Company'' Season 3 *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''Juniper Lee gets Tangled'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Return to Never Land '' *''Juniper Lee meets Tarzan'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Muppet Movie'' *''Juniper Lee meets Lady & the Tramp'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Juniper Lee goes to Monsters University'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Rio 2'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Monsters Inc.'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Juniper Lee's Adventures of Brave'' The Heylin Empire *Loki *Chase Young *Wuya *Jack Spicer *Hannibal Roy Bean *Ying-Yang Bird *Katnappe *Vlad *Cyclops *Tubbimura *Hades *Gnorga and Llort *The Sanderson Sisters *Dr. Facilier *Captain Hook *Buster Trivia * Category:Adventures